Breeze
by Michelle Loves Chocolate 99
Summary: Rescuing an innocent little girl, Sky died. And Bloom blames everyone else for his death. The remaining members of the Winx left her and now she is suffering from depression. With no one else in her life, Bloom struggles to make the right decision between suicide and moving on.


_**A Breeze...**_

It has been 5 months, and tears are still falling from my face this moment, as I held the steel silver kithen knife in my hand. Blades cut in to my fingers, but I didn't mind it. Not at all. I've been through a lot since the past 5 months. 5 months of torcher. 5 months of pain, 5 months of sitting in this house, 5 months of no friends, 5 months of being single, 5 months of remembering that fateful day, and 5 months of not being me, being just the girl I see in the mirror when I get out of the shower.

People say many things about these kind of things, _Move on, Get a new life, You need to get over this sooner or later, He's not coming back, You're acting so patheic right now, your such a loser,_ I could still go on. Those people just don't get it! Just don't get the fact that half of my life is gone, laughter, happiness, joy, and love. All I have to look forward are tears. Tears that are warm, and salty, tears that are filled with my happy memories, that I can't look forward to anymore, tears that I shared with others before, tears that I cried with when a happy ending of a movie comes, and tears that are falling from my face right now.

It's just my life has been riped apart, and sherded into a shreder, after that faithless, hopless, and lifless afternoon. And **NO ONE **gets it. Not one soul. News flash Flora, empathy is not always the answer when someone is upset. Especially right now! Right now in my problem. My problem, that I can't find closure to, and I don't want to have closure to! If I find closure I'll just forget about him, I don't **EVER **want to forget about him! His blonde hair, light blue eyes, that are just like mine, his tall musculer body, life dating a hero, NEVER EVER EVER EVER **NEVER**!

He just had to do it! He just did! He could be sitting on this couch right now with me if he didn't do it! I wouldn't be crying if he didn't do it. I would have friends if he didn't do it. I would be free if he didn't do it!Why? Why Sky? Why Sky! Why me! Why you! WHY US! WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY! Why?

_**5 months ago**_

_"Bloom, what are we going to do? Their not going to give up!" Stella asked me. I looked up at the light blue sky filling up with dark black clouds, filled with smoke from a hotel being burned by the trix._

_"I don't know Stel, I just don't, we tried to put this fire out with our magic, and water, nothing is working, they are controlling it. TECNA!" I yelled, " What do you know about this hotel that the trix would want?"_

_"Bloom, you aren't going to like it," She said softly, a rolled my hands, as a gesture of, continue. " There's a little girl inside. She is... she... she holds the most powerful force of good magic in the whole universe, but she doesn't know it, she just thinks she's a normal little girl. If she dies, the whole universe would be in serious jeoperdy. It will all turn black, and dark magic will rule it... for eternality." _

_I swallowed, hard. This time, they were after a little, inosint girl. If they win, a life would be gone, and darkness rules forever, and can't be stopped. They really had us this time. What do they want from us... from me this time?_

_I was trying to help the girls put out the fire, even though Stella and I couldn't do anything because our magic, is thethe same as the fire. The two of us kind of just couch the girls. I saw the boys run into the burning building. I had just ignored it, and helped out the girls. Before I knew it, the whole hotel brusted like a bomb._

_"SKY!" I yelled and ran into the building that was falling apart. I saw all the guys, and the little girl staring at the ground. Helia turned and looked at me._

_"Bloom... I'm... I'm... I'm sorry." _

_Tears threw from my eyes when he had said that. It could only mean one thing, Sky... Sky was dead. DEAD!_

_The boys moved out of the way. I saw him lying on the ground, in a room of the building the fire hasn't spread to. I ran to him, and got down on my knees. I huged him. I couldn't feel a puls. i couldn't find a puls. He didn't have a puls. He wasn't breathing. He wasn't looking at me. He was just lying there, in the hot room that was getting ready to brust in to flames, just like the other rooms._

_"Bloom, we need tp get out of here. We are going to die." Riven said, looking a the door way with smoke coming out, the slowly turning in to a red, orange flame, coming closer to us, faster and faster._

_"Bloom, come on. I'm sorry. But if we don't move we are going to end up like Sky here." Brandon said. I couldn't really hear him. I could just hear the boom, boom, boom, off my heart pounding with fear and sadness._

_"BLOOM! SNAP OUT OFF IT!" Timmy yelled at me._

_"GET OUT! Please just leave me alone. I don't ever want to see you again. NEVER EVER EVER again!" I had yelled, at those heartless boys, who call themself heroes. They all left with that selfish, spoiled little girl. The little girl who took the life of my finance. I will never see him again... unless I die... I die right now, or sooner..._

_**Present Day**_

Those tears still fall from my face, with memory of the girl who had stole his life away. She still lives, and the girls had destored the trix. There gone, forever. If I could go back to the day. I would not let Sky in that building. None of those boys in that building, and just let that girl die or surve on her own. With no help. From anyone. She was just a selfish little 5 year old bitch who I hope burns in hell for what she done to Sky. I miss Sky. I miss is face, spirit, joy, happiness and all that stuff. I'm MISERIBLE without him.

"Sky, if you can hear me. I'm sorry for what that little girl has done to you," I said, with a soft and smooth whisper. "I miss you, I love you, and I can't move on without you."

I had looked down at the knife, in my small hand with blood in it that the blade had rubbed against my skin making the warm red blood come out of my blue veins. It cover my hand, ran down my arm, and had dripped out off my palm, or arm. Life wasn't the same without his love.

I had slowly picked up the silver blade I had got from the kithen. With my hadn shaking, tears falling, blood dripping, I raised it up high above my neck, above my head, and as high as my two arms could lift it, I looked up at the sharp red and silver knife above me. Getting ready to kill myself, comment suicide, and die to be with my beloved.

Suddenly, a gust off wind blew. All my windows and doors were shout and locked, which was weird for it to blow. The wind was heavy and warm. I felt like Sky. I suddenly hear a voice inside me. I voice I could only hear. I sounded like Sky. I sweat voice, ran through my mind, like a lullaby my mother hadd sung when I was a baby. He had told me to drop the knife, and stop hiding. I couldn't do it though. I just couldn't. Why doesn't he want me with him, in heaven the most wonderful place to be. With more colors you seen before, the place where the sun doesn't set, the place where angels play, and happiness id in every corner. The place where Jesus Christ, and his father, the Lord my God lives, and peace and love fill, and warm your heart. Why?

But I guess I should do what he asked. I placed down the knife, washed my hand and bandaged it. I had picked up my cell, and went to the second number on there. The number that will become first, since he isn't here anymore, and selected it. I heard thering twice, and then her voice.

"Stella, I ready to get over this know, and to be with you guys."

That was the most happiest day of my life, over coming his death, but may he rest in peace, and still love me and be with me through everything that happens, a new love, new friend, new life born, new life for me, and him to still protect me like he did when he was alive, in my arms.

Thanks to his presence in the breeze of wind, I am me again, with friends.

"Thanks Sky, I will never forget you!"

_**The End...**_

* * *

><p><em><em>_Thanks for reading! I hope you liked. I posted this story along time ago, but took it down and rewrote it, so if you thought you remember something like this, that why._

_I am sorry for spelling errors, I had no time to prof read it. Sorry about that._

_Once again hope you enjoyed, thanks for you guys who review, and if you enjoyed, check out my other stories._


End file.
